Starstruck
by xcontagiousx
Summary: AU Riku was just trying to avoid the paparazzi. Sora just wanted to go home. Sometimes first impressions aren't what they seem to be. Based off of Disney's Starstruck.
1. Chapter 1

_Story: AU Riku was just trying to avoid the paparazzi. Sora was just trying to escape his starstruck sister. Sometimes first impressions aren't what they seem to be._

_Dislcaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or Disney's Starstruck._

_Pairings: RikuSora, a little RikuTidus_

_Warning: Language, Boy On Boy, and the excessive use of bad puns and v-neck shirts._

_This is a side project of mine. It shouldn't be very long, but I was inspired I guess. I hope you enjoy it! Based off of Disney's Starstruck._

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, Riku Masaki!"

The room blasted with screaming fans and jubilant cheers as the camera fixed on a pale seventeen-year old with silky silver hair that cascaded across his shoulders and narrow, aqua eyes. He thrummed his fingers across the flat plane of his guitar, nimbly strumming the instrument as the song was cued. An all-knowing smirk plastered across his features as he reached for the microphone on stage.

"Kairi, turn it down!" A brunette teenager, rather small for his age, tersely complained as his best friend watched in utter awe at the teen idol performing through the plasma television screen. The boy had unruly chocolate brown spikes and large, ocean-blue eyes that furrowed on his face into a deep frown.

The girl sitting across the couch had crimson hair that she tucked behind her ear as the same colored eyes stared at the t.v. in fascination. In response to her friend's complaining, she reached to the arm of the sofa and grabbed the remote, turning up the volume of the t.v. as the teen rock star performed.

The boy huffed, leaning across the couch to snatch the remote from her, when she caught his eye and snagged it before he could even reach his arm out.

"Kairi!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she slid the remote underneath her bottom, sitting down on it.

"I'm not afraid to get that, you know," he threatened.

His lips formed into a pout as he watched his friend dreamily watch the stupid singer, Riku Masaki. Every girl wanted to be with him, and every guy wanted to be him, and the way people threw themselves at the star as he unwavering shot them down was sick.

Kairi's eyes had glazed over, a sure symptom of a disease Sora had bluntly decided to call starstruck. He groaned, raking his fingers across his cheeks at the pathetic display of wanting fans on the screen. Growing irate, he rounded the couch and sauntered in front of the t.v. airily.

"Sora, move!" Kairi growled, her eyes losing the gloss and narrowing at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you watching that?" he asked mockingly as he looked innocently over his shoulder.

"Move it or lose it shrimp!" Kairi threatened, pointing deftly at him as she tried to look around his lithe frame to continue watching Riku on stage.

Sora frowned thoughtfully and turned back towards the t.v. watching the show with bored interest. Stupid stars and their fame and the way that they hold themselves up above the rest of the world. Maybe that was his problem with his sister's unyielding infatuation with Riku Masaki.

To him, there was nothing remotely special about the teen sensation that had girls drooling from their mouths. He was attractive, there was no doubt about that, and Sora openly admitted it, well, at least to himself he did. But it didn't matter either way to him. Riku may have been a sex god, but Sora saw the sneers on his face and the way he sauntered around like he owned all of Hollywood.

But that's all these rock stars and actors ever were these days. Just pretty faces, no real substance. They posed for the camera, laughed their fake smiles and everything in their lives were perfect.

A sick utopia, he decided.

Suddenly, Sora was catapulted onto the floor, a wriggling Kairi above him as she tackled him away from the t.v. "You asked for it Sora!"

For a few moments, the only sound was the clapping of the audience on screen and the muffled groans of the two fighting teens. Sora inwardly cursed his small muscle mass as Kairi pinned his arms to his side and straddled his hips. Well, it was a good thing he was gay.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked, laughing at his feeble attempts to escape her.

"Why do you like him so much? It's not like you're ever going to meet him!" He retorted as Kairi glared at him.

"You know what I think? I think you're just as in love with him as every other fan, but you're too embarrassed to show it," she said, moving her fingers from his hands to his sides. Sora stopped struggling and watched her carefully.

"And I think you've been smoking pot everyday under the bleachers after school."_People like him would never look at someone as average and homely as me. _"People like him are just stuck-up, obnoxious, arrogant...Kairi, what are you-Ah!" He gasped as her fingers dug into his sides underneath his shirt, ferociously tickling him, watching as he squirmed away, sides heaving and laughing uncontrollably.

"I warned you, and I don't smoke pot, I just state the inevitable," she grinned as he shoved her off of him and sat up, clutching his sides tenderly. His lips formed into a cute pout and he crossed his arms.

"Jerk."

"Shrimp."

"Sora, Kairi, will you two quit bickering and hurry up and pack? We're leaving right after school tomorrow." Seiya, Sora's mother, walked into the living room, fumbling the buttons on the remote and turning down the volume of the television. She bore a striking resemblance to Sora with her dark brown hair.

Kairi's eyes narrowed in glee as she finally let Sora up. "Just you wait, Seiya. By tomorrow afternoon, we're going to be in Los Angeles where Riku Masaki is going to be performing."

Sora rolled his eyes and snorted as he stood to his feet. "Mom, I don't think I'm feeling well," he whimpered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I think I'm getting sick."

Seiya raised a dark eyebrow at her son. "You do look a little flushed," she commented, humoring him as she placed her hand against his forehead.

"That's cause he just got pinned to the floor by a girl," Kairi spoke up.

Sora opened his mouth to protest indignantly, "You-you had on a skirt!"

"Like you haven't seen anything before."

"Kairi! You took me by surprise and- hey! That was an accident! You should have closed the bathroom door!" he stuttered, his face flushing bright red as both Seiya and Kairi laughed at his own expense. He honestly shouldn't have been as embarrassed about it as he was. After all, as far as Kairi was concerned, he was in love with Riku Masaki because he pointblank denied that, as Kairi liked to say, Riku had any swooning effect on certain parts of his body...

"You were in my house!"

"But you-I had to-Ugh," he groaned, planting himself in front of the glass coffee table.

"Can't I just stay home?" he complained, motioning towards Kairi as she returned her attention to the pop idol on the screen. "So I don't have to put up with _that_." Kairi shot him a glare.

"No," she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't seen your dad since last summer," she reminded him. Of course. That's why they were taking this forsaken trip in the first place. Not only did he have to sit through an entire plane ride with Kairi, ogling on about Riku Masaki's sexy body and husky voice, but he had to unwillingly visit his dad. His parents had separated when he was six, so every summer, he hopped on a plane and visited his dad in LA.

Which wasn't so bad as it was extremely awkward. That's why Sora begged, got on his knees and stripped himself of any dignity, and begged Seiya to let him bring Kairi.

"SSSHHHH!" Kairi interrupted, thumb pressed down on the volume button, the hoarse screaming of fan girls even more obnoxious. "They're talking about Riku!" Sora rolled his eyes. He wans't so sure this was any better than being by himself.

The screen showed a blonde reporter, hair twisted in a bun, standing next to Riku as he superiorly smirked at the cameras. "The heart-aching Riku Masaki earned himself a staggering six Music Associations awards as well as Artist of the Year for his second year straight, and all following his debut album which hit double platinum. Riku, how does it feel to have gained so many fans?" The reporter shoved the microphone in his face. The artist maintained his cool and collective composure.

You don't have them all wrapped around your finger, Sora thought bitterly as the star flashed another crude smile.

"Well...first I'd love to say, uh, thank you so much for buying the records and attending my concerts. The fans are what I do this for, so thanks. I love you guys." He winked.

Oh what a sly dog. It was all rehearsed, Sora blanched.

"He is such an amazing person," Kairi swooned, returning Sora back to reality.

He stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. "He's definitely not amazing. He's conceded. Full of himself."

Kairi glared at him. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, Sora. Admit it, you wish you knew him as well as I did."

Sora could almost feel his jaw dropping as he listened to his friend. "Hello?" he said, knocking on her forehead, "Is there anyone up there? We live in Michigan. _Mi-chi-gan._ You don't know him. You've never met him."

Kairi swatted his hand away. "But I do. I know everything about him. I know where he works, eats, sleeps, shops, surfs, parties..."

"Everyone knows where he works, Kairi," Sora pointed out, removing his cupped hands from his ears as she ranted on. "Destiny Records. Anyone with a brain could figure that one out. It's on the record. Besides, that's creepy...stalkerish that you know this."

"It is not creepy!" She growled, crossing her arms defiantly. "It's just in the tabloids!" She argued defensively.

"Last time I checked, knowing where a complete stranger eats and sleeps is borderline pedophile."

He yelped as Kairi pounced on him again with a vengeance.

"Am not!" Kairi pulled at his hair, sitting on top of his back as he tried to crawl away.

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"Creeper! I'm going to tell everybody you sleep with a picture of him under your pillow."

That earned him a smack upside the head.

"Oh yeah?" Kairi scrambled to stay on his back as he kicked. "I'm going to tell everybody you still sleep with a stuffed bear!"

"You wouldn't!"

Kairi looked positively evilly at him. "What do you think of the headline? Harada Still Sleeps with Mr. Snufflekins."

Sora rolled his eyes, scoffing, "How original." Kairi tweaked his ear.

Seiya eyed her son and his best friend humourlously as they walked towards the kitchen, ignoring their children. "Duel it out later you two and get packing."

Kairi sighed, letting Sora up and stalking up the carpeted stairs to her room. Sora grumbled, fixing his shirt which had twisted to one side. His own mother was never even on his side. A door slammed shut and Sora heard a sultry voice enter his eardrums. He slapped a tan hand to his forehead as he passed Kairi's room, which happened to be the guest room since Kairi practically lived with him and vice versa, where she was undoubtedly singing into a hairbrush in her mirror to Riku's music.

He padded softly into his own room where Seiya had already laid out a plain black suitcase. She had already folded his underwear and socks, shirts, and shorts and laid them out across his red and blue bedspread. Quickly, he stuffed the clothes into his suitcase, wrinkling them and unfolding them in the process. So what if he was almost sixteen?

Seiya never minded. So he didn't. Which was also why there was always a sandwich, chips, apple juice, and cookie in his lunchbox for school every morning on the kitchen counter. Not that he would ever complain.

Sora examined his suitcase and scanned his room to make sure he had everything. He looked in between two pillows where, in fact, a small, tan teddy bear, wrinkled bow around his soft neck, was smushed. He glanced behind him warily for Kairi and grabbed the bear, stuffing him as far back into the suitcase and under his socks as he could manage.

He wasn't about to leave Mr. Snufflekins behind. Okay, so the name was lame but he had been five when he named it. Sighing with relief, Sora closed his suitcase and zipped it up except for one inch that he allowed for Mr. Snufflekins to breathe.

His walls began humming with the bass from Kairi's stereo. "Kairi, turn that crap off!" He shouted, banging on her door. She answered by merely turning up the volume on her speakers so that Riku Masaki's voice pounded in his eardrums. He groaned loudly, wishing that Kairi could have been infatuated with anyone else but him.

* * *

Long, pale fingers drummed against the dashboard as he patiently waited his redheaded friend to stop the car.

"You ready to party?" The spiky redhead asked, bright green eyes lighting up as he spoke.

Riku smirked, leaning back against the leather seat. "Are you sure that the paparazzi don't know about this, Axel?" he asked cautiously as said boy braked suddenly. "Shit Axel, learn to drive!" He growled, clutching his pounding chest as Axel narrowly missed being pegged on the side as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Sure as hell. They won't be bothering you tonight," he assured his friend. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Riku snapped, his shoulders tensing.

"Unless your bimbo boyfriend to tweet _again_," he uttered with annoyance.

Riku groaned, fisting his jeans. "You know I'm not supposed to be going out every night like this. The producer doesn't want some half-ass, reckless actor."

Axel waved off his concern. "Talk to your boyfriend about it. And don't say I didn't tell you so when he fucks it up for you again." He finished, swerving the car into a parking spot alongside the curb.

Riku rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through his long silver hair. "Let's go," he insisted, "We're already late."

The two unbuckled their seat belts and simultaneously opened the doors of the car, stepping out into the cool night air. As he shut the door, Axel marveled at Riku's black Chevrolet Corvette.

As Riku rounded the bumper, he threw his arm around the idol's shoulders. "Out of all your cars, Angelina's my favorite."

"Angelina?" he drawled, looking queerly at Axel, his brows raised eloquently.

"Yeah, that's her name. Got it memorized?" Riku rolled his eyes again and shrugged Axel's arm off of his shoulder impatiently.

"Why don't we find you a real girl?" Riku asked as they strutted across the street, evading a long stream of girls and guys waiting to get into Neverland, a raving club, and passing straight through.

Axel scoffed. "Why don't you find a real one. You know what I mean? Not just a fuck toy. Speak of the devil," he mumbled rapidly as a blonde boy rounded the street corner, wearing a pair of dark jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. Screams emitted from the line and the boy grinned widely, soaking up the glory from his acting debut.

Riku elbowed him in the ribs as the perky boy spotted them and bounded over. Axel hissed angrily.

"Shut up!" Riku growled in warning as Tidus barrelled into him, reaching up on his tiptoes for a chaste kiss.

"Awhh, look at that!" Axel continued commentating without remorse.

"Hey baby," Tidus said, smiling widely as he latched his arm onto his boyfriend's until he glanced boredly at Axel. "Axel."

"Ehh," the redhaired boy narrowed his eyes.

"You look good," Riku commented dryly, distracting Tidus from glaring viciously at his friend. Tidus broke his stare and smiled ruefully.

"Just wait until you see what I'm wearing tomorrow!" he said smugly, ignoring the silent gestures Axel was performing behind his back.

"Uhh, tomorrow?"

Tidus's brow furrowed. "Tomorrow. My birthday."

Riku felt his mouth hang open in slight surprise, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Damn."

"Baby, you promised you were going to sing at it!" Tidus whined, hurt flashing across his blue eyes as his head hung.

"Right. Hey, I'll be there," Riku promised, wanting desperately to avoid arguing with Tidus. He constantly had to remind himself it was for his own good. It made the press happy.

"All right," Tidus agreed gleefully, turning to drag Riku into the club, his fingers curled around his pale wrist, when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. Something's wrong," he commented, brow furrowing. Riku looked around the block. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were cars parked along the lightened street, a gradually growing line of girls dressed in skirts and takntops and guys with clouds of smoke swirling in front of their faces.

"Yeah, you're here," Axel mumbled, earning him an angry glare from Tidus.

He really couldn't stand that annoying, self-absorbed pipsqueak.

Tidus spun on his heel, looking at Riku questioningly. "Where's the paparazzi?"

"Hell, if I know." Riku shrugged, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"You did not announce to the whole fucking world that we were coming to this, did you?" Axel seethed between clenched teeth as a several cars suddenly appeared around the corner. And as if on cue, reporters flooded out of the doors and from the surrounding streets, cameras blinding as they flashed and clicked hurriedly.

"Damnit!" Axel cursed, his knuckles turning white as he voiced exactly what was running through Riku's mind. Tidus beamed at the cameras, tightening his hold around Riku's arm so he couldn't escape, basking in the glory of having claimed the world's biggest teen star.

Riku smiled half-heartedly for the cameras, gripping Tidus's shoulder harder than he intended and hissing in his ear, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tidus eyed him, frowning irately.

"Come on, Riku, a little publicity never hurt anyone."

"Your parents are never going to forgive me for not having bodyguards," Axel snarled, standing between Riku and the advancing paparazzi.

"My parents aren't going to let me leave the house," he said, urgently dragging Tidus backwards as a few cameramen circled them. "Fuck, Tidus, let's go. You're getting me in deep shit right now!"

Rolling his eyes, Tidus allowed himself to be lead into the club, widening his smile before the door to the club was slammed in his face following Axel, a sneer across his features.

* * *

"You're not invited."

"Kairi, it's a school dance. Everybody is invited," Sora argued, despite the fleeting looks he was receiving from Kairi and their friend, Selphie. Selphie had soft brown hair and crystal clear green eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress.

They were sitting around a round, concrete table that was one of many in the lunchroom courtyard.

"The operative word being "dance" Sora," Kairi said plainly, giggling at Selphie. "Can you even dance?"

He sat back into his chair, pouting as he returned to delicately chewing on the cheetos that his mom had packed as part of his lunch.

"I have to go anyways!" He retorted. "I'm covering it for the school paper with you, doofus!"

"And seeing as you have no ounce of rhythm in your body, that's the only thing you'll be doing."

He scoffed, crossing his arms as he looked indignantly at her. "Yeah right, look who's talking. Don't think I haven't seen you practicing in your bra and underwear in front of the mirror to Britney Spears! It's not a pretty site."

Kairi spit sprite across the table, her eyes wide as Selphie's laughing grew louder.

She motioned her fork at him. "Remember Mr. Snufflekins." Sora immediately bit his lip in silence.

"Are you bringing your camera to California?" she asked Sora, returning her attention to Kairi who abandoned the fork and was munching on sliced apples.

"Of course we are!" Kairi interrupted, gazing dreamily at nowhere in particular. "We still need pictures of Riku when we get there!"

Selphie giggled loudly. Sora immediately began choking on his snack.

"What makes you think you're even going to see him? And why are you so hung up on this guy?" He asked incredulously. He honestly could not understand what about him drove girls wild. Riku was just...Riku. The epitome of a spoiled brat who just took and took and never gave back.

"This guy?"

"Now you see what I deal with?" Kairi mocked in a serious tone. "Sora, do what you want while we're in California. Mope around at home all day while your dad is at work, but I'm going to that concert!" she declared.

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" Sora said, feeling his eye twitch irritably. His dad was a rather sore subject. It wasn't that they didn't get along, but his dad had abandoned him and his mother! He shook his head to rid the bitter thought. "Do you even have tickets?"

Kairi waved his question off, ignoring him as she pulled out a tattered notebook from her bag.

Sora groaned, smacking his head against the concrete table as they began talking about the hype of Riku's concert. Not the brightest idea.

Right then and there, Sora internally declared that this trip was going to majorly suck.

* * *

"He's late." Ayumi Karada stiffened as Cloud paced frustratingly across their expanded living room. There was a flat screen television that stretched across an entire wall and was faced by a large, u-shaped black, leather couch and loveseat.

Ayumi had the same silver hair and green eyes as her son. "He'll be here."

"You need to manage him better," Cloud growled in exasperation. "He needs to know oppurtunities like this don't just come everyday," he added, redirecting his anger at her son.

"He knows, he's not a kid," Ayumi reprimended him before a figure stumbled through the back door in the kitchen, startling both of them.

"Hey mom, Cloud."

"You're late," Cloud said between clenched teeth, running a hand through his blonde spikes as he glanced at the screen of his phone.

"Sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his hair as Ayumi stood to her feet, dressed in a charcoal pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" Cloud asked seriously. "Leon's going to be here any minute."

Riku grinned, his aqua eyes glittering as he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, sure am."

"Oh honey," Ayumi glanced down at his attire, disapprovingly at his attire. "You couldn't have cleaned up a little bit?"

Thoroughly confused, Riku examind his v-neck. It was spotless, a little wrinkly as well as his jeans, but other than that, he found no problem. He lifted his shirt a bit and sniffed quickly for any body odor. He didn't smell any. "What are you talking about? I'm squeaky clean," he joked, remembering how he had woken with a start to his alarm on his phone ringing for the tenth consecutive time.

"You look like you just got laid," she frowned contemplatively, pointing out his hair which was tousled from sleep.

"Mom!" He groaned, covering his head. "Or just woke up maybe?"

"He looks fine," Cloud interrupted. "Just be yourself."

A chime rang out, echoing off the walls and marble floor, followed by a rap at the door.

"Leon's here," Ayumi announced, straightening Riku's shirt and running her slender fingers through his hair.

"Mom, it's fine!" he said in exasperation as his producer left to answer the door.

"This is your chance," Ayumi reminded him. "This is what we've been waiting for."

Riku scowled ever so slightly. Between his music career and the acting career his parents were forcing upon him, everything he thought he wanted had been muddled into a big mess. He wasn't so sure about what he really wanted, so until he was, he vowed to allow his parents to control his jumpstarting career.

He heard the door open and a tall, burly man stepped in, short spiky brown hair cradeled his face and his jaw was set in a stern frown.

"Leon," Cloud offered his hand as he welcomed the tall man into the manor. Cloud shook his hand, his cheeks turning slightly pink as he and Leon were ushered in.

Leon was an executive producer of Square Enix productions and Riku knew that Cloud had some sort of infatuation for the man.

"Ahh, Riku," Leon stepped forward for the first time, taking Riku's hand. Riku nodded his head, genuinely smiling as he went from Leon to Cloud.

"Big fan," Cloud said. Ayumi retreated to the kitchen to observe, knowing Cloud would take care of him and letting Riku take the iniative himself. Cloud glanced excitedly around the house, his striking eyes flitting across the walls where Riku's platinum records were showcased and framed, his eyes following Leon's stormy orbs.

"All right, all right," Leon said, breaking him out of his reverie as they took seats on opposite sides of the couch. "Let's just get right to the point. We like you, kid. Impressive, really. You sing, you play, you act." Leon spoke with a stern murmur that Riku had to listen intently to catch. He folded his hands together and leaned forward.

"Basically, they want to hire you for this movie," Cloud piped up. Riku felt his breath catch and he suddenly felt elated.

He leaned back on the couch, smirking softly, his voice growing cocky and smooth, "Thank you. This is such an honor-"

Leon held his hand up to silence him and Riku bit his lip seriously, all smooth-talking his way into this deal ending aruptly.

"But, our bosses doesn't entirely agree with me," he said in a soft, threatening voice. Riku stiffened, his tendons showing across his knuckles. "You see, all they see is a spoiled punk who likes to tangle with the paparazzi," Leon explained, rummaging in his coat. He withdrew a magazine and handed it wordlessly to Riku.

Riku stared down at the front cover, a picture depicting Axel trying to shove a cameraman out of the way as Tidus wore a wide grin on his face and was practically dragging him away, a strange look in his aqua eyes. He sighed, his shoulders slumping. Fucking Tidus.

"Squall, you know how the tabloids are. They manipulate and-" Cloud said hurriedly, coming to his rescue.

"Yeah, I know," Leon growled. "I get it. You're a teenager, you've got the heart of every girl on this planet. All I'm saying is this chance comes once in a lifetime, and believe me, I want to give you a shot, but you have to prove you're going to be serious and committed. All this going out every night and these flavor-of-the-week rumours that you and your_...boyfriend_ get into is nothing short of ammateur._"_

Riku nodded, biting his lip bitterly. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked slowly, looking up and handing the magazine back to Leon.

"On Monday, I'm going to my producer, and trust me, I'm going to do all I can to see you."

"In the meantime," Cloud chirped in, "you need to keep your face out of the tabloids and out of any rumours and parties that the press covers. Business affairs only. You know what that means right?"

"What?" Riku eyed him curiously.

"No performing at your boyfriend's party. We don't need anymore unalduterated, recreational performances. Got it?"

Riku opened his mouth to protest, "No one's even going to be there. It's a VIP party!" he argued half-heartedly.

Leon scowled at him. "You don't think the press is going to hear about it? Take my advice kid," Riku cringed at the word kid. He was not a kid. "And don't go."

Riku nodded tentatively. "I can do that," he promised, wondering how on Earth he was going to convince Tidus otherwise. It wasn't like he wanted to anyway.

"In fact, stay home," Leon said with a smirk, standing to his feet. Riku followed suit, shaking Leon's hand again, wary of his mother's eye on him.

"Thank you," he said graciously, leading his future executive producers out the door. Before he even had a chance to go over everything that Leon and Cloud had told him, his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled his fingers for a moment before drawing his phone out of his pants pocket and checking the caller ID.

It was Tidus. Speak of the devil, as Axel liked to say.

"Hello?" He collapsed backwards across the length of the couch.

"Hey, I was just making sure you were still planning on performing tomorrow at my party." Riku felt himself roll his eyes. Sometimes Tidus was too...well, Tidus, in the nicest of terms.

He caught his mother's suspicious glare and he wearily stood up and crossed the room, away from his mother's hawk ears.

"I-I guess, but shit Tidus, no paparazzi this time," he saud sullenly. He heard Tidus whine on the other line.

"Riku, it's my birthday-"

"No, Tidus. I just got my ass chewed out by Squall Leonhart about last night. Okay?"

"..."

"Tidus?" God, he was so hard to maintain.

"Fine."

He sighed with relief. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." Tidus was annoyed. But for once, Riku didn't really mind. He spent his every waking hour trying to make everybody else content, especially his hard-to-please, insatiable boyfriend. But this was his time. No one else's. And Tidus wasn't going to ruin it for him.

* * *

_So, Kairi's the ultimate fan girl, Sora's in denial, and Riku's in a mess of problems._

_Reviews, comments, concerns, spelling & grammar, corrections, or feelings? Please Review! Thanks. Next chapter should be along soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: AU Riku was just trying to avoid the paparazzi. Sora just wanted to go home. Sometimes first impressions aren't what they seem to be. Based off of Disney's Starstruck. __Dislcaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters or Disney's Starstruck._

_Pairings: RikuSora, a little RikuTidus_

_Warning: Language, Boy On Boy, and the excessive use of bad puns and v-neck shirts._

_This is a side project of mine. It shouldn't be very long, but I was inspired I guess. I hope you enjoy it! Based off of Disney's Starstruck._

* * *

"Kairi, hold up!" Sora yelped as he struggled to release his duffel bag from the closing automatic doors. Everything bad that could have possibly happened to him on the plane ride to Los Angeles, happened to him.

When he walked through security, the metal detector sounded three times after he walked through before he was finally pulled aside and embarrasingly patted down and pockets searched while everyone got to watch. Then while he was boarding, he stumbled at the step that connected the plane to the terminal, landing flat on his face in front of one of the flight attendants who couldn't find it in her to do more than bend over and stifle her hysterical laughs.

And of course, Kairi in her good grace, was kind enough to take the window seat, which left Sora vulnerable to the lower exterior of the body and bags and purses as people crowded in the aisles. Not to mention his seat just so happened to be infront of a young kid...who was particularly fond of soccer or swimming. Not that it really mattered either way to him. His back was still groaning in protest as he walked.

So it was only naturally that he wound up getting stuck in the doorway, tugging at his bag.

With a final grunt, he managed to release his bag without tripping and he stalked after Kairi, who was already scanning the parking lot for a spare taxi cab.

"Thanks for helping," he grumbled, shrugging his shoulder to fix his bag.

"I thought you handeled it fine on your own," she grinned, waving frantically at a passing cab.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially when I turned around to yell at that stupid kid and found out his dad was a professional wrestler," he retorted, thinking back about how he had turned impatiently in his seat, mouth open to tell the kid off, when he caught the kid's dad's steel gaze. He gulped and smiled sheepishly at the dad. "Have you tried the salted peanuts?"

"He was not," Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Was to!" He argued, crossing his arms. "He had to have been six foot seven."

Kairi looked down slightly, giggling as she did so. "Everyone's six foot seven to you." She shook her head and tried to stifle a laugh good-naturedly and continued to attempt to wave down a taxi. "You could help you know."

"I'm good," he waved her off, dropping his heavy bag onto the hot pavement and plopping down on it with a sigh, "I've already made a fool of myself enough to last me a lifetime."

He ran the back of his hand across his forehead as he watched his best friend's goofy attempts to stop a cab. It was hot, and he could feel the sweat sticking to his back. After another five minutes, she had finally managed to get a driver to take the two teenagers.

Kairi handed him the address written on a torn piece of paper and shoved Sora into the backseat first. He grumbled as she pulled out her phone and immediately began texting Selphie about finally being in the same city as Riku Masaki. How could he have forgotten about that?

Sighing, he opened a book that he had brought with him and tried studiously to ignore the frequent giggles and beeps emitting from Kairi's never-ending messages.

As they turned into what Sora recognized as his dad's neighborhood, Kairi finally acknowledged his presence.

"You brought a book?"

"Uh, yes?"

"You're reading?"

"That's usually what you do with a book," he retorted, bright eyes narrowing from above the pages.

Kairi rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You're such a nerd."

"How does reading make me a nerd?"

"Sora," Kairi started, scooching across the back seat to sit directly next to him as she draped an arm around his neck. "Boys your age spend their time playing video games, hunting, or going out with a girl. Not reading. No wonder you've been single since third grade."

"Thank you Kairi for your wonderful words of wisdom," he said sarcastically. He closed his book with a huff, folding his arms over his chest and sticking his lower lip out in a cute, trademark pout. "Well sorry I don't go around getting laid all the time!" He protested, much to the amusement of the dirver who he saw smirk in the rearview mirror.

Kairi just laughed at him. "At least I can hold an intellectual conversation."

"And I can't?" She started.

He raised an eyebrow at her, snatching her phone from her before she could react. Before he knew it, Kairi vaulted on top of him, pulling his spikey hair and pinching him as he began reading her recent teXt messages to Selphie aloud.

"'I know. I can't ..Ow!..wait to try and get into one...geez Kai!... of his parties..Ahh...If you do, you have to take a pic with him!" He gasped as she caught him in a headlock.

"You're going to pay for that one, Sora!" she threatened, wrestling him across the backseat despite the angry notions from the cab driver. She flung her seatbelt off and straddled his back, pointedly sticking her finger into her mouth and thrusting it in his ear.

"Ew! Kairi!" he groaned, flipping her off of him back into her seat. He quickly returned to a sitting position, smoothing his wrinkled shirt over and furiously rubbing his ear. "That was disgusting! All I was doing was reading a text-"

"It was an invasion of privacy," she countered smugly.

"It was proving a point," he grumbled, "That was real intellectual, by the way. I can't believe you're still hung up on seeing Riku."

Kairi didn't have a chance to retort before the cab suddenly screeched to a halt and the driver leaned over his shoulder, demanding they paid up. Sora took a steady breath as he and his best friend rummaged through pockets and purses for the correct total.

This was it. He was going to be at his dad's for the whole summer. Well, except for the traditional summer dance that his school held every year. He looked over as Kairi got out and opened the trunk to get her bags. At least he would have Kairi. As much bickering and sarcastic remarks and play fights they both instegated, he knew that nothing could tear them apart and that they would always be the best of friends.

So maybe he was going to have to deal with the careless remarks about his nonexistent social life and possibly a few play fights where he would most definitely end up on the short end of the rope, but as long as he wasn't alone with his dad or alone at all for that matter, he figured he would be okay.

As he slung his heavy bag around his shoulder and coughed slightly as the cab took off leaving dirt swirling in the air, he gazed up at his dad's house.

It was a large two-story adobe house set in a slightly-more-than average neighborhood, with a large front yard and a smaller backyard. Why he needed such a large house when it was either just him or one of his girlfriends, Sora didn't know, but he learned quickly to stop questioning everyone's motives in his life and to just accept it.

"Earth to Sora," Kairi said loudly in his hear, waving a hand across his face. "Is anyone there? Come on. I'm dying of heat out here," she said, taking his hand and dragging him up the driveway to the front door.

"I'm coming," he protested, yanking his hand out of her grip as Kairi rang the doorbell. This was already proving to be an interesting summer.

* * *

"Do you guys have anything planned for tonight?" Sora's dad asked as he offered two glasses of soda to Kairi and Sora.

Just as Sora began to shake his head, Kairi elbowed him in the ribs sharply and he paused, eyes narrowing at her.

"Actually, Mr. Harada, I was kind of hoping that Sora and I could go ahead and have a night out on the town, you know?" Kairi said timidly, fidgeting with her fingers as if she were nervous. Sora glared at her. She was up to something. "But we don't really have a way to get around."

He peeled his eyes away from Kairi's gentle eyes, racking his brain to see if he remembered reading anything in Kairi's text messages about plans that had anything to do with Riku Masaki, which was what he was sure she was playing at.

"Not a problem," his dad answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I knew you guys didn't want to stay cooped up in here all day long." _Too right you are, dad. _"I've got an old yellow jeep in the garage. A bit of a project I've been working on."

Kairi's eyes brightened. "That would be perfect!"

"Actually," Sora quickly interrupted, "I'm kind of tired after that trip. I don't think I'm up to going out tonight," he stammered, faking a yawn as he looked between his father and best friend.

Kairi glared evilly at him and he gulped, scratching the back of his head. "Take a nap then." Sora pursed his lips, pouting, but decided not to say another word. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Kairi and there was no way he was going to win this battle.

"So how late do you think you'll be?" he asked, glancing towards the digital clock over the stove in their kitchen.

"Umm, probably pretty late," Kairi admitted. "I hope that's okay?"

His dad shook his head. "Not a problem. You two are old enough to take care of yourselves." _No, no we're not._ "You do have a cell phone on you, right?"

"Mine's dead," Sora suddenly lied.

"Mine is fine," Kairi countered just as quickly, ignoring Sora as he scowled and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she reached his number. "Seiya already got us the number." His dad nodded in agreement.

"I just ask that you keep me posted and I know where you're going," he explained, focusing his attention on Kairi more than his own son. Though he did watch the way Sora's shoulders slumped in defeat and how he pouted like an insatiable child.

Kairi nodded, a charming smile gracing her features. "Thank you so much, Mr. Harada."

"Well, I'm going to go take a _nap_ then," Sora said smartly, finishing his glass of soda before storming up the stairs to his room, which was right across from the guest room Kairi was staying in. He didn't know what Kairi was planning, but he was not, in all capitals, NOT, going to take part in it.

Going along with Kairi's schemes never did anything but embarrass him and get him in trouble. Like the time Kairi thought it would be a good idea to layout on the roof of Sora's house after the new shingles had been put in. Not only did he get grounded for a week for the 'complete and utter destruction of the roof over his head' as Seiya put it, but he also got burned.

And Sora Harada never burned. But oh, did he burn that time. His mother spent a week and a half peeling his back for him.

Or maybe the time that Kairi convinced him to give his crush flowers for valentine's day...

He ended up with a busted nose for that one. And a severely damaged ego. And he was pretty certain that that was the reason he had been single for as long as he could remember (Which was not third grade, thank you very much Kairi). That was the first and last time he ever admitted anything to anyone ever again.

He was bored waiting for Kairi so he walked into the guest room where her suitcases were piled on the bed. He was not going out tonight with one of her hair-brained schemes, even if he had to black mail her with it, so he decided to rummage through her belongings.

It wasn't an invasion of privacy, really. He had seen everything of Kairi's and that included things that he was much better off without ever seeing. Quickly checking the door, he unzipped her suitcase and began pulling out shirts and shorts. He was desensitized when it came to her underwear, so it didn't faze him when he started pulling them out.

That was, until he caught sight of a pair of too-small black ones that read "I Heart Riku Masaki!" He held them up, somehow keeping himself from gagging. _You have got to be kidding me_. Well, at least it was good blackmail.

"SORA HARADA, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He jumped, nearly flinging the black panties across the room in his haste to hide them as he spun around, sputtering and hiding his arms behind his back. Kairi was standing in the doorway, hand on her hips.

"K-Kairi," He managed, his cheeks turning bright red.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why were you going through my suitcase, Sora?" She asked smugly, blocking his exit as he sheepishly looked at her. At his refusal to answer, she continued, "I thought you _hated_ Riku? So why are you holding up-"

"WHY do you have a pair of 'I Heart Riku Masaki' underwear?" He shot back, trying to save himself. "Hoping to get lucky? Or did you hope to get his autograph on your-EEP!"

Kairi tackeled him across the bed, pinning him down and wrestling for her clothes, her cheeks bright pink. "Give me that you little punk!" She growled, trapping his lithe frame underneath her, despite his struggles.

She swiped the panties, crossing her arms smugly as she looked down at him. Huffing, he followed suit. "Ha, blackmail! You can take them away, but now I know! I bet the school would love to hear about obsessive fan girls and their weird fantasies!" He said proudly, finally a step ahead of his best friend. "And you can bet that I'll take that straight through the rumour mill if you make me do whatever little 'plan' you have to meet Riku!"

Kairi stood up, letting him to his feet, and he thought he had finally won against her.

"Oh, Sora," She sighed, shaking her head. "You are going with me tonight, because if you don't, Mr. Snufflekins will rest in pieces," She threatened coolly, stroding around the bed and opening up one of her bags, revealing a tattered, fluffy ear.

Sora paled. "What- H-How did you-"

"I have my ways," She answered simply, waving him off. "Which means you are coming out with me tonight and not staying here all night long sleeping. You do enough of that at home. We're in L.A. Sora."

"Okay, okay, just...just give me back Mr. Snufflekins," He bargained, very nearly ripping his bear from her grasp when Kairi unzipped him from her bag. "Now, just what do you have planned?" He snapped, his eyes going wide and watering.

"Your kicked puppy face doesn't work on me, So. Anyways," She grinned at his huff as he squeezed his bear tighter, "Tidus, you know Tidus right? Riku Masaki's boyfriend?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I stalk him and know every little thing about his social life."

"Well, Tidus's birthday is today. And his party is tonight at Neverland. And his boyfriend is bound to be there."

Sora scowled, already despising her plan. "And how do you suppose we get in? You may look old enough, but there's no way I could pass for eighteen."

Kairi narrowed her eyes evilly and he gulped. "It's not like you want to go anyways, so you just wait for me outside."

"What? That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of. Why on Earth would I wait for you while you go pursue your little fantasy?"

"I won't be long!" She assured him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I promise. Just long enough to meet him."

Sora snorted. He highly doubted that, but he really dind't have a say in the matter. "And what am I supposed to do while I wait?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know. Read?"

Groaning in frustration, he collapsed backwards on the bed. "FINE! But you owe me! No more threats on Mr. Snufflekins and you have to promise to stop teasing me about the dance!

"Deal!" Kairi nodded, taking his pinkie, twisting it, and biting the tip of her thumb while he did the same thing. "We leave in an hour."

He sighed again, running a hand through his unruly hair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"This was a bad idea," The redhead growled as another group of girls, lathered in dresses and high heels, passed by them, eagerly chatting about the possibility of getting into Neverland for Tidus's birthday party.

He adjusted his black hood obsessively as he eyed the tense figure next to him.

"We should be at home with your parents at the party they're throwing for _your_ movie deal!" He hissed.

A few silver strands fell out of the other's hood as he pulled on the strings. "Will you shut up already? I promised Tidus."

Axel rolled his eyes and murmured something inaudible under his breath as they continued down the sidewalk, where numerous groups of girls and clubbers were waiting to get into Neverland. "I was looking forward to your parents' party," He sighed dramatically, looking forlonly at his best friend.

Riku paused mid-step. "Since when do you like going to my parents' parties?" He asked, turning around, slightly bemused.

Axel's green eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding? Their caterers are from Argentina. Ar-gen-tina," He added for emphasis. Riku scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and get in and come around the back to let me in, all right," He said in a rushed voice. "And don't tell Tidus I'm here yet. We don't want the paparazzi involved."

Axel snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Just go!" Riku growled, shoving him as he began walking down a dimly lit alleyway.

"All right, all right, don't get pushy," He complained, letting down his hood as he stepped towards the club.

Riku watched him warily as girls immediately recognized the redhead, the chattering buzz increasing in volume. Heart racing, he quickly made his way down the alleyway, thankful that he had not been followed. That was all he needed right then.

He reached a heavy black door and leaned against the wall next to it, crossing his arms impatiently.

It didn't take him long to figure out a way to avoid the paparazzi and still make it to his boyfriend's birthday. He would make an appearance, sing for everyone, and get his ass out of there as fast as he could.

He sighed as he thought about Tidus. Tidus was, well, Tidus. Annoying, driven with the fame and fortune that comes with being with a superstar. Honestly, he couldn't say how he really felt about the boy. But since it was his only existing sex life, well, he wasn't about to throw that away.

It was pretty pathetic. A rock star and the only action he was getting was from Tidus.

A loud knock shook him out of his daze and he turned to wrench the door open, grinning when he saw smug, green eyes.

"Hell yes," He grinned victoriously, stepping by Axel. He shrugged off his hoodie and ran a pale hand through his silver hair. "Now let's get in and get out, fast."

* * *

Ten O' one.

Ten O' two.

Ten O' three.

Sora groaned loudly, smacking his forehead against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe he agreed to sitting around and waiting for Kairi for the entire night, especially knowing full-well that there was no way she was going to keep up her end of the bargain.

Teasing him was a sport. For everyone.

He cracked an eye open and glared at the clock, willing it to go faster.

Ten O' four.

Huffing, he dug around the back of his seat for his backpack and pulled out a book. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.

After a half hour of reading he looked back up at the clock, dismayed. He glanced through the passenger's window where there were still people milling around the outside of Neverland. And Kairi still hadn't show her face again.

He thought maybe she would try and at least let him know if she was in or something.

But no, and he was slowly losing his mind and patience with her. All she wanted to do was see that dumb Riku Masaki. It shouldn't be taking this long.

Growing irritated and more restless, he finally decided that if he was going to have to wait on Kairi all night long, he wasn't going to do so cooped up in the old jeep. He grabbed his pack and pocketed his cell phone and left the car.

He was just going to stretch his legs for a little bit and there was a small, lit alleyway that looked friendly enough that he was just going to stroll down for a bit. He hugged the wall as he walked, scuffing his shoes against the brick.

His mind was elsewhere, thinking about his nonexistent social life. Rejection never suited him well, and he supposed that was why he only had a few friends. There was a reason why he was in denial about his sexuality.

But before he had a chance to think about that, something black swung open from the wall, smacking him backwards with a startled yell.

"Holy Shit," He heard as he placed a hand against his throbbing head. "Did I just hit you?" Someone asked, sounding strangely familiar.

"No, the door hit my by itself. What do you think?" Sora snapped, before groaning as his head spun.

"Just great. This is great," Came the exasperated response. Sora narrowed his eyes even though it hurt his head.

"Coming from the person who's _NOT_ on the ground in _PAIN_ because he just got a concussion!"

"Will you shut up! If someone finds me here-" He stopped abruptly as he kneeled down to Sora, seeing brilliant blue eyes widen in recognition.

"You're Ri-"

"SHHH!" He slapped a pale hand across Sora's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Look, keep your mouth shut and I'll give you free tickets and backstage passes to my next show, got it?"

Sora shoved his hand away, glaring daggers at the rockstar. What on Earth made him think that he wanted tickets to his show? Was he that conceited?

"I don't want tickets to your stupid show!" He growled, trying to sit up. The motion caused his head to whir again and he clutched his bangs, groaning. "Owww."

"Shit," Riku cursed, running his hands through his hair worriedly. "I need to get you to a doctor!" He flipped out his phone and hurriedly dialed Axel, praying the redhead already had his car in tow.

"I don't need a doctor!" Sora protested.

Riku turned to him, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder and promptly poked Sora above his eye where a nice bruise was already forming.

"OW! What was that for?" He demanded, glaring daggers at the teen.

"You need a doctor. Now Hush!" He ordered, rolling his eyes at the protesting brunette as a worried voice suddenly burst into his ear.

"Riku! Where the hell are you?"

He cringed, holding his phone away from his ear as Axel starting shooting obscenities at him. "Uhh, we have a little problem... Hurry and get over here."

He turned his aqua eyes on Sora again. "Come on," He urged, grabbing the brunette's skinny arm and dragging him to his feet.

"S-Stop! I can stand by myself!" He said, wrenching Riku's arms off his again. The silver-haired teen obviously had no boundaries when it came to personal space.

Riku rolled his eyes, groaning inwardly. Of course if there was anyone he was going to wind up hitting as he escaped the club, it was the most obnoxious, uncooperative person ever.

Sora huffed, taking a few steps before his vision swam before his eyes and he felt his legs go weak.

"Told you!" Riuk growled in annoyance, hoisting his arm around his small waist and half-dragging him to the end of the alley where Axel had pulled up in his car.

"What is this?" Axel demanded, pointing at Sora.

"Axel, I need the keys. I need to take...uhhh..."

"Sora," He grumbled, stepping woozily against Riku as the older teen lead him to his car.

"I think he has a concussion," Riku said, actually sounding worried much to Sora's surprise.

"Yeah, or he's been drinking too much," Axel grumbled. "How old is this runt? Twelve?"

"Sixteen!" He argued, glaring half-heartedly at the seething redhead.

"Now he's hallucinating."

Riku rolled his eyes but a small smirk crept on his lips as he sat Sora down in the passenger's seat, reaching over to buckle him in. He paused for a moment, his nose barely brushing Sora's chin, and Sora was glad his face was already flushed or it would have been obvious he was blushing like a girl.

"W-what a-about Kairi?" He managed, trying to shrink as far back into the seat as he could.

Aqua eyes narrowed. "Who's Kairi?"

"M-my best friend. S-She was at the club, looking for you," He turned an accusatory glare at Riku. He drew his face away and rested his forhead against the dashboard.

"Fuck! Axel, can you take his friend home?" He pleaded.

Axel visibly drooped. "Are you kidding me? I don't even know this chick!"

"Here," Sora handed over a picture i.d. of Kairi out of his backpack. Somehow he figured this would happen sooner or later and eventually police were going to need a picture to identify her body.

"Axel, please!"

The redhead grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance. Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair, freaking out on the inside. What was he going to do with a random kid in his car who probably needed to go to see a doctor?

Sora groaned again, focusing Riku's attention back on the teenager. He leaned forward, inspecting Sora's pupils to see if they were dilated.

"Let me go home," Sora snapped. "W-What are you doing?"

"You're not going home. I think you have a concussion," He said, biting his lip and peering closer.

Bad idea.

He was a split-second too late and Sora heaved, throwing up all over his jacket and shirt.

"Oh. My. God."

"Sorry," Sora moaned, clutching his stomach as he bent in half, trying to redirect his vomit on the pavement instead of the car. Sora had a feeling Riku Masaki wouldn't be too forgiving if he messed up his precious interior.

He vaguely heard Axel gag somewhere behind Riku as the older teen shot upwards, his face twisted in disgust.

"What the FUCK else!"

"I don't feel so good," He moaned again, leaning his head against the opened door. Fuming, Riku tried to peel his dampened shirt off without getting any vomit in his hair. What the hell did the kid eat anyways?

Muttering curses under his breath, Riku trashed the ruined shirt against the brick wall, wiping the residue off the jacket and tossing it in the trunk. Lucky he had another shirt in the backseat.

This could not be happening to him. What rock God did he piss off now?

He dressed quickly and jumped into the driver's seat, glaring at the offending bundle in his car. Then sighed. It wasn't the brunette's fault. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And he was actually pretty cute. Those eyes. Too bad he had a smart mouth on him. Riku smirked wryly. Figures.

* * *

"We're done with the exam," The doctor finally finished, switching off the pointer and pulling away from the brunette as he sat on the white table.

"He's okay?" Riku asked, poking his head through the curtain that separated the bed from others in the room.

The doctor rolled his eyes at the teen, but nodded. "The CT scan was normal. Everything looks pretty good. If anything, he has a very slight concussion. Nothing at all to worry about. Just take it easy for a few days."

Sora nodded, thankful it wasn't something worse. Of course, he still had the bruise to prove it and he had no idea how he was going to explain _that_ to his dad.

"So he's okay?" Riku asked again.

Sora glared at the silver- haired teen. _Yeah, no thanks to you. You gave me a freaking concussion and still all you can think about is yourself! Why am I not surprised?_

"He'll be fine. And you're not supposed to be in here!" The man said, pulling the curtain in front of Riku's face. Sora held back a chuckle.

"You might experience some lightheadedness and your eyes may hurt a little in the light."

Sora nodded, gingerly touching the lump over his left eye. "So why did I throw up?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "Could have just been because of the impact, and you mentioned feeling dizzy and nauseas. Or it could have just been from having to deal with _him_."

Sora grinned at that. Finally someone who saw Riku Masaki for who he really was.

"This is a flimsy curtain. I can hear everything you're saying," Riku said hotly.

"So can I go now?" Sora asked hopefully, ignoring the self-righteous rockstar.

The doctor nodded his affirmative and opened the curtain so he could check them both out. "Just keep an icepack on that bump tonight."

Sora nodded and got to his feet, still a little unsure of his footing. He followed the man and Riku to the front desk when Riku's phone rang.

The teen answered, looking really annoyed until suddenly his aqua eyes widened.

"Riku, where are you?"

"Hi Mom," He answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "WHO? N-NOW?"

Sora cocked his head curiously.

"They just showed up. You need to get here now, Riku!"

"Shit. Okay. I'm on my way." He spun around and faced Sora. "We need to leave now!" He said, grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him after him as he hurriedly paid the doctor's fee.

"I hope by leaving you mean you're taking me home," Sora said as soon as they got outside in the cool night air.

Riku ignored him and just shoved him into the front seat when they approached his car. "Buckle up."

Sora rolled his eyes but obeyed. There was no need to be so pushy.

"You _are_ taking me home, right?" He asked as the rockstar slammed the driver's door shut.

"Uhh, maybe."

"MAYBE!" He shrieked.

"Ow!" Riku grimaced, rubbing his ears. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sora started, crossing his arms and glaring menacingly at Riku. "Maybe the fact that _Kairi_ is probably already home. _I _have a concussion thanks to you, and I'm going to be grounded until I'm thirty for this!"

"Well, you're far from thirty pipsqueak," Riku muttered under his breath, earning him a punch in the arm from his unwilling passenger. "Seriously, what the fuck?" He growled, slamming his palm against the steering wheel.

"Take me home!" Sora was so not in the mood to deal with a snobby, defensive celebrity. How the hell did he wind up in Riku's car anyways? How did he wind up being driven to the hospital? And why the hell was Riku yelling at him for throwing up and wanting to get home when he was the one who was kidnapped in the first place?

One thing was for sure, the cool, charming persona was an _act_. Riku Masaki was rude, pushy, and full of himself.

"I WILL!" Riku growled, glaring so heatedly at the brunette that he actually pursed his lips and obliged, huffing and staring out the window.

"But first we have to make a little stop."

Sora just glared at him.

* * *

_Riku's a hothead, Sora's being teased about puberty from people he hardly knows, and who knows what happened to Kairi._

_Reviews, comments, concerns, spelling & grammar, corrections, or feelings? Please Review! Thanks. Next chapter should be along soon._

_Reviews keep the chapters coming!_


End file.
